My NOT so Normal Life
by R.I.P Abyss
Summary: You're an idol. I'm just a delinquent. Destiny doesn't want us to be together. So please, listen to it and STAY AWAY FROM ME!
1. Chapter 1

**Yay! First RintoxRin long fic! I hope you enjoy the story :D**

**Disclaimber: Ha-ha! Look at me! Do I seem rich enough to own Vocaloid?**

* * *

"What the heck? This can't be the ending!" A blonde boy threw the book named "Imitation White" to the ground. "What is the point of the story if main characters die?"

"Rinto!" The woman beside him complained. "Don't treat my favorite book like that!"

"But Mom!" Rinto yelled back, "Your mushy love novel's ending sucks!"

"It's an awesome ending!" SeeU, who is the mother of our main character, argued. "Sometimes, main characters die is cool."

"Like what?" Rinto curled his lips in contempt.

"Like 'School Days'!"

"Holy-" Rinto choked on air. He paled. "You watched 'School Days'?"

SeeU finally realize what she had said. She closed her mouth, blushing. "Urgh… D-D-Don't judge me! You- You watched it too!"

"No…" Rinto confessed. The look on his face clearly said 'I can't believe my mother watched that stuff.' "I didn't."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

SeeU was silent. She had to do something to break this awkward atmosphere. The mother just stared at her son before snatching his thick glasses. "Why are you wearing these? You're not even short-sighted."

"T- That's none of your business, mom!" Rinto stuttered, snatching his glassed back. He quickly grabbed the schoolbag and ran to the door. "I have to go out. See you later!"

"Hey! I'm not done yet!" SeeU shouted. Receiving no response, she sighed. "Geez, and what's with that hair style anyway? Look kind of nerdy."

She shuddered when mentioning the word. "I don't like nerds."

* * *

Rinto was very cautious. Each step made him nervous. What if _they_ saw him or-

No! He had already disguised himself. There's absolutely no way _they _could recognize him. However, he still had to be careful.

Right.

Left.

Rinto cast an eye over his surrounding. Good! No one! The fifteen-year-old blonde grinned. Thanks God! Life was so beautiful! Finally! Finally, he got rid of th-

"BOOOOOSSSSSSSSSSSS!"

Hell no! He took that back. Life sucked. No thanks to you, God!

"BOSS! BOOOOOSSSSSSSSSSSS!" A brunette yelled while riding his motorbike totteringly.

The teal-haired guy who was right behind him looked as if he was about to throw up. He shrieked like a banshee, "STOP IT, MEITO! YOU'RE GOING TO KILL BOTH OF US!"

Meito ignored his friend completely. He drove his motorbike even faster, heading toward the blonde. "BOSS! BOSS! BOSS! BOOOOOSSSSSSSSSSSS!"

Rinto just jumped and… kicked the brown head's face. Meito fell backwards, thus making the tealette fell with him. They both flew away from the motorbike. The vehicle, which no one controlled now, hit the handrail and fell into water. Meito was unconscious while his friend tried to sit up.

"**Are you kidding me?"** Rinto roared. "I told you not to come near me, not to talk to me, not to say anything about me AT ALL!" _'In other word, leave me alone.'_

"But boss…" The teal head trembled with hurt both mentally and physically. Tears flowed down from the corner of his sparkling turquoise eyes. "We miss you!"

"Well, I don't." Rinto replied bluntly, turning away. "Goodbye. I hope not to see you again."

"Booossssssssss! How-w-w c-c-could you do th- this to m-m-m-m-me?" The teal-haired boy sobbed loudly, only to earn a hurtful command,

"Shut up, Mikuo."

"Well, well~ Aren't you the infamous leader of the Crypton delinquent gang?" A boy with purple hair and matching eyes sneered, "You even disguise yourself today. Are you afraid of facing me?"

"Boss isn't afraid of anything!" Mikuo snarled.

"I said shut up." Rinto punched the tealette's cheek. Turning to the purple head, he said, "I don't want to fight, Taito."

Mikuo gasped. He shouted, "Boss is being merciful today! Ya heard that, pig! Go away before he beat the shit out of you LIKE THE LAST TIME!"

Rinto did a face-palm. Why did Mikuo have to add fuel to the flames?

Taito's face reddened with rage. A gang appeared behind his back. "Rinto… you bastard! I'll kill you!"

Meito chose this moment to wake up. His voice slurred. "Yo~! Whatt diddd zai mix?"

"Nothing. Go back to sleep." The blonde responded nonchalantly. Really, he didn't need another person to provoke Taito.

"Stupid pig! You are no match for boss. Boss could easily defeat you and your gang! That why he regarded it as nothing!" Mikuo chimed in.

"Two words… Fuck you, Mikuo…"Rinto glared at the teal-haired boy.

"Butzzz… zat's thri wordz." Meito commented. Immediately, he was kicked in the guts.

"Shut your mouth, Meito." The blonde scowled, turning his head to Mikuo. "Anyway, your ability to get people into trouble always amazes me…"

"You do?" Contrary to what Rinto thought, Mikuo just grinned like an idiot… May be because he's an idiot… "I'm so glad I'm able to amaze you."

"Cut this crap out!" Taito interrupted the pair. He was impatient. "Are we going to fight or not?"

"N-"

"YES!" Mikuo and Meito yelled at the same time. The two walked to Rinto. Meito's on the left. Mikuo's on the right. The trio formed a very weird posture of Gao Rangers. "We're… THE BADASS CRYPTON!"

'_Not this crap again…'_ Rinto massaged his forehead.

* * *

"Boss! I made you a leek cake!" Mikuo took out a small box from his backpack. He opened the box, only to find a slimy mess. "Oh no! The ride from Meito probably ruined it!"

"It's okay…" Rinto sighed in relief. He didn't even want to eat that disgusting thing anyway…

"Meito, compensate! NOW!" Mikuo snapped.

"What? I have nothing to do with this!" Meito snapped right back. He appeared to be sober. "If you hadn't asked me to drive you, things would-"

"Well, if you hadn't drunk alcohol before driving, maybe it would be different!" The teal-haired boy shoved the destroyed cake to Meito's face.

"You bastard…" Meito wiped the cream on his face, rolling up his sleeves. He was ready to punch Mikuo.

"Asshole." Mikuo cracked his knuckles.

And they jumped into each other and fought. Rinto just stared. He wondered… what he had ever done to deserve this…

* * *

_**2 years ago,**_

"_Kagami!" IA stomped angrily, "Listen to me!"_

_The blonde boy was startled, "Ah, can I help you, IA-san?"_

"_Yes." IA rolled her eyes. "Could you please stay away from those books for a day?"_

_Rinto smiled wryly. "I apologize, but they are my life."_

"_You're such a boring person." The strawberry blonde girl scrunched her nose. "It's late. Go home, Kagami-san."_

"_O- Okay then. Good bye, IA-san." Rinto awkwardly picked up his belongings. On his way to the door, he tripped over a paper and hit his head against the ground._

"_You're so clumsy, Kagami-san…" IA paused. "If you keep this up, you'll be bullied."_

* * *

_Taito grabbed the blonde boy's collar. He hissed, "Give me your money. NOW." _

"_M-M-Money?" Rinto stuttered. "Bu-ut… I-I d-d-d-don't bri-bring an-n-ny."_

"_That kid is so dead," The fourteen-year-old Mikuo yawned. His companion, Meito, nodded in agreement. _

"_You're lying!" Taito threw the boy to the ground violently._

"_I'm not!" Rinto objected, "Please, trust me!"_

"_Yo, boss. Just hit him, so we can go home." Mikuo pleaded. God! He was so bored. Even watching soap operas with his mother was better than seeing Taito bullied a kid._

"_What's this?" Taito snatched Rinto's backpack. "There must be some thing valuable in there."_

"_No, there isn't." The blonde looked as if he was about to cry. "Give it back, please!"_

"_What if I don't?" Taito snickered, unzipping the bag and turning it upside down. Books fell down from the backpack. Taito stepped on those like scarping off on a carpet. "Only stupid books? Ha-ha-ha! What a nerd!"_

…_And something inside Rinto snapped._

"_**What the fuck are you doing to my love, you motherfucker?"**_

"_Who do you call a-!"A loud growl escaped from Taito's throat. He shut his mouth when he saw an enormous dark aura spreading from the blonde boy._

"_Bully me? Fine." Rinto exclaimed gleefully, walking to the purple-haired boy. "Bully my books? __**You're dead.**__"_

* * *

_People say love creates miracles… _

…_So… Is it normal that a weak middle school boy like him could defeat a delinquent because of his love for books?_

"_Holy-…" Mikuo hid behind Meito, sticking his head out of his friend's back. He muttered, "That was… SO FREAKING BADASS!"_

_In front of the two was the scene of Rinto, bloody and sadistic, stood on Taito. The blonde was crackling maniacally while constantly stamped his foots on the poor purple head. When Rinto was fed up with the action, he ran to his books, embracing them dearly. Then, he expressed his undying love for them…_

…

…

…

_Creepy much?_

_Meito hesitantly moved to the purple-haired boy. He poked Taito's body with a bottle of sake. "Boss, are you awake?"_

_No answer, no response, whatsoever._

_Rinto began to panic. He finally regained his common senses. Shit. Taito's 'juniors' would kill him. The blonde quickly bowed, trying to lighten the situation. "I'm very sorry."_

_But what he saw was completely different from what he had expected…_

_Meito threw the empty bottle to his 'boss's' head. "Ha-ha! Serve you right, you bastard! You're totally intolerable!"_

_Mikuo __did a victory dance around Taito's body, laughing with happiness. "Die, you asshole!"_

_Rinto sweat-dropped. Ugh… none of his business anyway. He was about to leave when Mikuo called after him. "Hey! Where're you going, boss?"_

_The blonde froze. "What the-?"_

_Meito just smiled. "Welcome to our gang, boss."_

* * *

Rinto slammed his head against the wall as the memory flooded into his mind. It was a tradition. Anyone who defeated the leader of the gang would become the new boss. Kind of lame, actually. It was worse when they didn't keep this tradition anymore.

Why?

The day Rinto took the position, the gang decided to remove this tradition, so that Rinto couldn't escape from his 'destiny', or so they said.

Anyway, since the day Rinto beat Taito, the ex-boss had always started up a fight with the boy every week. It's kind of annoying. Until now, Taito had provoked 116 fights… and always ended up losing. Today was no exception. At first, Rinto had pitied him, but now, after seeing Taito's 'Never give up' attitude, the blonde just wanted to give him a bitch slap.

"Meito!" Mikuo pointed a finger at the brunette's face. "Why are you so mean to me?"

"Because you're a retard?" Meito folded his arms, snickering.

"I'm not! You're a retard!" Mikuo nearly cried… again…

"Yes, you are."

"I'm not."

"You're."

"I'm not!"

A vein popped on Rinto's head. He grabbed the two and slammed their heads against each other. "Don't call others a retard when you yourself are a retard, YOU RETARDS!"

Meito and Mikuo were knocked out the second time of the day. The blonde felt no guilt. He just stuck his tongue out. "This is the payback for following me."

Rinto turned away. He had no intention to stay with the morons any longer. Perhaps he should go to school. Those two hated school, so they wouldn't find him there after they wake up… he hoped… The only thought crossed his mind then was how to get rid of those troublemakers.

* * *

"I love you! I can't live without you!" A girl with short blonde hair exclaimed.

Miku just stared at the girl in front of her really hard…

"Aren't you cold now, love? Don't worry, I'll warm you up all night long." The blonde whose name was Rin winked.

'_Is she crazy?' _Miku gaped but soon dismissed the thought. Rin was well-known to be a weirdo anyway.

"Baby, I need you tonight~" The girl sang.

Miku slapped her forehead. This was madness! She had to knock some senses out of her friend before Rin completely fell into this one-side love. "Um, Rin, your undying love confession for a laptop is kind of creepy."

Rin gasped. Her voice filled with disappointment. She demanded, "Miku! How could you say such a thing? Apologize to my love! Now!"

"Rin…" Miku paused. "I think you should go to the therapy…"

"…Are you trying to say I've gone mad?"

"Yeah…" Miku nodded her head slowly. She immediately received a pillow in the face.

"I'm not mad!" Rin snarled. "I'm not! Right, Len?"

"Mew." The yellow-furred cat lying on her lap answered.

"See! Even Len agree with me!" Rin crossed her arms, yelling in triumph.

Okay... the teal-haired girl was getting worried. "Now you're talking with a pet…"

"Len is not just a pet! He's my best friend!" The blonde threw another pillow at the tealette. Miku successfully dodged it this time, though.

"_Your best friend_?!" Luka took her eyes off the magazine. She seemed shocked. "What about me?!"

"You're my reserved best friend." Rin gave the pink-haired woman a thump-up.

"Okay!" Luka nodded happily and turned back to her reading.

…Or at least that's what she had been doing before Miku hit her head with a leek. "Luka you idiot! She's placing an inanimate object and a stupid creature over us!"

"Mewwwww!" The cat growled. Apparently, it didn't like being called a 'stupid creature'.

"Chills, love." Luka smiled reassuringly. "It's just a normal thing which happens to every kid. She'll soon grow out of it. Anyway, I'm not an idiot..."

"Rin is fifteen years old, you **moron**. She's not a child anymore." The teal head angrily smacked Luka. "Come to think of it, it's your fault Rin became a weirdo."

Luka stood up from her seat. She was in rage. How was it her fault? Luka kept the smile on her face while pushing the blonde girl out of the room. "Darling, could you stay here for awhile. Your mother and I have to talk."

"Since when I became your wife?!" Miku snarled. A bunch of leeks were sent flying to the pinkette's back. Luka hissed in pain. She slammed the door shut. "Now, if you excuse me!"

Ten minutes later, you could hear some cracking noise and Luka's agonizing scream.

"I'm sorry, Miku! I'm sorry! Please don't hurt Tako Luka!"

"No! Not my tunas! NOOOOOOO!"

"WHAT'RE YOU DOING, MIKU! DON'T BURN MY YURI MANGAS!"

"ASDJDF#(#$^( VKO *^! MY BEAUTIFUL IMAGE COLLECTION OF HOT CHICKS!"

"OUCH, MIKU! WAIT! I'M SORRY! PLEASE- OUCH- FORGIVE ME! DON'T USE THAT- OUCH- LEEK! DON'T USE THAT LEEK!"

Rin sweat-dropped. Wow, it sounded sort of depressing in there…

By the way, it's time a proper introduction, isn't it? The girl with short blonde hair was Rin Kagamine, fifteen years old. Her job was a singer. She was a member of one of the most popular bands in Japan, the Vocaloids. Rin was an orphan, who soon became an idol thanks to her singing ability. At the age of ten, she had joined Miku's and Luka's group. They had automatically become friends with each other, although sometimes there's still a gap between Rin and the two of them. Miku and Luka had a rather strong relationship, which Rin could never get involved in…

"Rin-chan~" The teal-haired girl spoke, opening the door slowly.

The blonde jumped. What the heck? Miku? Smiling like that? Freaky smile was surely freaky…

"Luka and I have come into conclusion that you should get a boyfriend… or girlfriend… whatever." Miku grinned creepily.

"Mmn? Mmn mnm mnnmm mmnmmn mmnmnnm mnmnnmnmnmn!" ("What? I never agreed on such a thing!") Luka tried to say, but since she was gagged, the words didn't come out as she had expected.

"But I-" Rin attempted to protest.

"Get a lover or I won't let you in the house tonight." Still with that sweet voice, Miku commanded.

The chilling aura coming from the teal head made Rin gulped. She grudgingly agreed, "Uh… Okay."

* * *

So… here she was…

Crypton High School.

It's spring, and cheery blossoms bloomed most beautifully here. That's the reason why she came in the first place. The flowers were so beautiful, so beautiful… they reminded her of those peaceful days when her parents were still alive…

Just kidding.

Rin's here because when she was running away from Miku, she got lost and ended up here. Instead of panicking, she calmly walked around the school and enjoyed the view. What's the point of panicking anyway? Beside, it's high school, right? There must be a lot of people around her age. Although, no one except her seemed to be here at the moment… It's spring break, duh. What more could she expect?

It's decided then! Anyone walks into the school first would be her boyfriend… or girlfriend… whatever. Hopefully, he/she would meet Miku's expectation.

…And know the way to take Rin home too.

Right then a certain blonde passed the gate and stepped into the school.

_**And the wheel of fate started to spin.**_

* * *

**Do you like it? :D I'm sorry if there's any mistake. I was kind of rushed when I wrote it, so... Anyway, please review! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay for chapter 2! I hope you enjoy the story~! XD**

**Thank you for reviewing or adding to your Favorite/Alert list:**

**Ellsweetella**

**emoHippy1**

**wisarute7  
**

**bluefang62**

**LunaLapis **

**Iroha-Kitty**

**Clavemien Nigram Rosa **

**leggings master**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Spring break was over. It's time for students to go to school. Normally Rinto enjoyed school, but…

"Get out of the way! Do ya want boss to beat you?" Mikuo roughly shoved people aside.

"You want to die? No? Then stay out of boss's way!" Meito kicked a random boy.

Rinto sank between the two. He felt so embarrassed, especially when other students ran away from him… Damn it! He didn't want to live on this planet anymore. Someone killed him, please!

"Look, boss! Cheery blossoms still haven't withered yet!" Mikuo enthusiastically pointed to the courtyard. "Maybe we should skip school and have a picnic there!"

The blonde winced. That place gave him the creep. He bitterly recalled memory involved a stupid girl, a rock and… a lot of blood.

* * *

_**One week ago,**_

"_ACKKKK! What the heck?! Get away from me!" Rinto tried to push the stupid girl, namely Rin, away._

"_Hey, I just met you. And this is crazy, but-" Rin giggled, hugging him even tighter. Giving him her puppy-dog look, she asked, "Will you be my boyfriend?"_

"_No way." Rinto looked at the girl disbelievingly. There's absolutely no way he would accept that. This little girl suddenly jumped out of a bush and asked him out? Shouldn't it be the guy who asks first? Besides, they knew nothing about each other! "Are you mad?"_

"_I'm not mad!" Rin released him, eyes closing. She huffed, "Why does everyone keep saying that?"_

_When she opened her eyes… Rinto had already run far away from her._

"_Wait! You haven't told me your name!" Rin chased after him._

* * *

_**15 minutes later,**_

_The blonde boy panted. He felt tired already, but that girl hasn't stopped following him yet._

"_Damn it. Why is she so fast?" Rinto cursed out loud._

"_Boyfriend, come back~!" Rin waved energetically. She didn't even sweat, which was very bad because Rinto couldn't run anymore._

'_I'm going to be harassed by a stupid girl! I'm going to be harassed by a stupid girl!' Rinto panicked. In a moment, he couldn't think straight. Before he knew what he's doing, he had picked up a rock and thrown it at Rin's head._

_The rock did hit the target. Rin fell down as blood spilled out from the wound. _

_"Oh shit." Rinto paled. He quickly ran back to her. Grabbing a random stick nearby, the boy poked her head. "Uh… Are you alright?"_

…

…

…

_The girl didn't move._

_**She didn't move…**_

_**May be she's dead!**_

_Rinto dropped the stick. He- He hadn't become a murder, had he? Okay, Rinto, be calm and call the hospital. Be calm-_

"_I'm fine!" All of a sudden, the girl rose up. Blood dripped down from the wound, flowing down to her face, she looked like a-_

"_OH MY FUCKING GOD! A ZOMBIE!" The boy punched her. Hard. Rin was unconscious... again._

_**'Hey me… I think you killed her.'**__ Rinto's mind said._

"…" _The boy was silent. He was traumatized. After spending three minutes staring at the girl, he said to no one in particular. "I didn't kill anyone. I didn't do anything, didn't see anything, didn't hear anything…"_

"_Did someone see this?"Rinto observed his surrounding carefully. His eyes gleamed with something sinister. "…Must get rid of witnesses."_

_East._

___North._

___West._

_South._

_No one was there._

_Good._

_Then, Rinto ran home as fast as possible._

* * *

"…" The blonde boy's face was blank as he stared at the courtyard.

"Boss? Yo boss! Can you hear me?" Mikuo waved his hand madly in front of Rinto, who finally snapped out of his thought.

"Yes?" The blonde responded dazedly.

"I heard that Rin is going to our school!" The teal-haired boy exclaimed. "I can't believe this is happening! I can't believe this is happening! Can you believe this is happening? This is the best day of my life!"

Rin? Rin Kagamine? Oh.

Rin Kagamine, a member of the Vocaloid band, if Rinto remembered correctly. Mikuo was a BIG fan of her. He wouldn't stop bragging about her when something related to Vocaloid came up. It irked Rinto a lot. Making Mikuo shut up seemed to be an impossible task these days. How annoying...

"I wrote a love letter for her! Do you want to hear it, boss?" The teal head pulled out a pink envelope from his schoolbag. It seemed that he wanted to show his 'achievement'.

Meito scoffed. "You? Love letter?! I'm sorry, but you and anything literate do not mix."

"I didn't ask you!" Mikuo was offended. He slapped the brunette. Meito punched right back. And another fight began…

"…" Rinto ignored them. If he interfered, they wouldn't stop anyway.

"I'm going…" He mumbled, heading to class.

* * *

"You probably heard that there's a new student, right?" Kiyoteru, the teacher of the class, pushed his glassed up. "She's in our class."

Almost all students in the class cheered. Rinto wasn't surprised. The Vocaloid was a pretty famous band nowadays.

"IS SOMEONE TALKING ABOUT RIN?" Mikuo climbed into the room from the window.

Rinto blinked. Whoa… Now that surprised him. He knew Mikuo was a creepy fanboy, but honestly…

"Hatsune-san, go back to your class!" The teacher commanded angrily. Ugh… this stupid delinquent was so annoying.

"I'm not going anywhere until I see Rin!" Mikuo folded him arms.

"…" Rinto bit hit lip. He tried so hard not to give the tealette a smack in the head right now, right here. _'Ignore, Rinto. Ignor. Don't let that idiot get on your nerves…'_

"What's up?" A blonde girl walked in the room, casually waving her hand.

The blonde boy gaped.

God…

It's that stupid girl!

"What the-?!" Rinto's hands flew to his mouth. _'Oh my God! Oh my God! She didn't die that day?'_

"RIN! RINNNN! I LOVE YOU!" Mikuo screamed at the top of his lung, struggling against Kiyoteru's grip, which prevented him from running forward to squeeze his idol.

Rin gasped, putting a hand over her heart. "I love me too!"

Rinto sweat-dropped. This girl was such a narcissist…

"As you can see, this is Rin Kagamine, the new student." Kiyoteru puffed while weighing down on the teal-haired student. "Please introduce, Kagamine-san."

"I'm Rin, fifteen years old. I'm a singer." The girl bowed. "Nice to meet you. I hope to be friends with all of you!"

Spotting the familiar blonde head, Rin grinned. She pointed at him, saying nicely. "Oh anyway, Rinto is my boyfriend. Anyone likes him, give up please!"

Rinto face-desked. Why?! Why did this kind of things keep happening to him?!

Almost all his classmates gave him a murderous look. Damn… His life was screwed.

Mikuo eyed his boss furiously as he walked to the blonde. Raising his hand, Mikuo gave Rinto a hard slap.

"I hate you, boss!" The tealette shouted. Then, he ran away crying like a little girl.

"…" Rinto was dumb-struck. Mikuo had never yelled, let alone hit, him before. It amazed him how a girl could make the teal head violent like that…

Which leaded Rinto to question Mikuo's loyalty…

"Sensei, could I sit next to Rinto?" Rin asked, completely ignoring the previous scene.

"Are you sure?" Kiyoteru whispered in her ears. "Do you know he's a _delinquent_?"

"Of course I know! He's a very cute delinquent too~!" The girl giggled.

Rinto growled. He's handsome, not _cute._ Cute was a girly word, which was not suitable for someone as manly as him.

"Ugh… in that case, do whatever you want." The dark-haired man pushed the girl to her seat. He quietly mumbled. "…This is your sister's school anyway."

* * *

"Why did you do that?!" Luka shook the teal-haired woman. "Why, Miku? Why?! Rin's just a kid! Now I'm not able to see her cute bunny pantsu- I mean, cute bunny bow anymore."

"I see nothing wrong with letting her live on her own." Miku pushed the woman away from her. She glared. "Stop being protective of her."

"But Rin is our daughter!"

"She's not!" Miku's face reddened. "Why can't you accept that fact?!"

"…" Luka took a deep breath to calm herself. She gripped Miku's shoulders. "I'm sorry for being so stupid, okay, but please consider this situation again, Miku. That boy totally doesn't deserve Rin!"

"It's Rin's choice. I can't say anything about it." The teal-haired woman averted her eyes.

"Don't you worry?" Luka frowned. "He did hit her… with a rock no less."

"As I said, it's her choice." Miku flopped down to a chair. Her eyes softened. "The only thing I can do is to support her..."

"By 'support', you mean buying the whole school, hiring a spy to get that boy's information?" Luka smirked. "You're just as protective of her as me."

"I- I can't help it, okay!" Miku blushed, grumbling. "The school she transferred to is my little brother's school…"

"What?! Rin's creepy, annoying fanboy?!" Luka gasped. "Oh no! I must protect her!"

"Luka, wa-"

"Don't stop me, Miku! I have to save her!" Luka stormed out of the room with a suitcase. She's full of impetus. "Don't worry, Rin! Father's coming for you!"

* * *

_Lunch break,_

Meito looked around, searching for his best friend. Seriously, where's that teal-haired idiot? Usually, Mikuo was the one to find him, not the other way around.

"Hi there~"

Meito was startled, turning to the source of the voice with a fighting position only to find a blonde girl… Wait! She's no normal girl! She's… a Vocaloid! Meito did a mental scream. Never had he seen a celebrity this close before.

"Um… excuse me." The brunette looked away before turning back with a bishounen smile. Sparkle shone everywhere. He spoke huskily, "Hello, babe~"

Rin grinned. This person seemed nice. "I heard that you're a friend of Rinto. Do you know where he is?"

"No, I don't..." Meito replied, a little disappointed. So the one she wanted to meet wasn't him… "Why did you ask?"

"Because Rinto is my boyfriend." The blonde smiled happily, running away. "Got to go find him~"

Meito choked on air. The word 'shock' couldn't even describe his emotion. Just… what the hell?!

* * *

Rinto sighed with exhaustion. He was sitting in his 'secret place', which was actually an abandoned classroom. He really didn't want to meet anyone right now, so… yeah…

"My life is ruined." The boy hugged his knees pitifully. "Why can't I have a normal life like everyone's?"

"Isn't a normal life, you know, _boring_?" Rin appeared out of nowhere.

Rinto jumped. On instinct, he slapped the girl next to him, screaming, "ARGGGGHHHHH! A GHOST!"

When he calmed down, he face-palmed, groaning, "Aw man, I did it again!"

Rin pouted, holding her bruised cheek. "That's it? You hit me and didn't even apologize?"

"Uh…" Rinto suddenly felt guilty. Scratching the back of his head, he offered, "You can hit me back if you want…"

Rin was a girl, so she probably wasn't strong… at least that's what he thought.

…The next thing he knew was that her fist connected to his face, and then everything went black.

* * *

"Where am I…?" Rinto blinked. The first thing he saw was the ceiling. He sat up, observing the surrounding. The room was awfully familiar like… his room?!

"So you're awake." SeeU patted her son's head, giggling. She grabbed a glass of orange juice. "Here, drink this. It's your favorite."

The boy received the glass. He drank it slowly. It's just a nightmare then. That stupid girl, Mikuo, his classmates… were all a dream.

"You finally have a girlfriend!" SeeU squealed, "She is so cute~! Mama is so proud of you, Rinto!"

Rinto spilt the juice out. "Whhaaattttt?!"

"She carried you on her back all the way home!" The woman jumped up and down excitedly. "She even cried and apologized for hitting you so hard. Awww~ She's such a sweetheart!"

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaattttttttttttt?!" Rinto repeated stupidly.

"When you're unconscious, we discussed the matter." SeeU's voice turned serious. "And I accepted her offer of marriage on your behalf! Aren't you happy, Rinto?"

"WHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT?!"

* * *

**HA HA! SERVE YOU RIGHT, RINTO! THAT'S FOR BEING A DOUCHBAG! HA HA HA!**

**I hope you didn't feel sorry for him. If you did... well, prepare your mind for more Rinto's harassment. LOL.**

**Please leave a review~ I'm very happy when I receive them :')**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the late update, guy! My father has used Parental Control my laptop lately and only let me use it for one hour. I can't concentrate on writing in such a short time. But anyway, I manage to finish chapter 3. Thank you for all your supporting, especially France who remind me of the story! OOsp, I'm sorry, I don't have time to reply reviews today, I only have 5 minutes lelf! BUT I PROMISE I'LL REPLY ALL NEXT TIME SO PLEASE REVIEW! QAQ**

* * *

"Luka… It seems that Rinto doesn't like me…" Rin pouted, one hand petting Len, the other hand grabbed her cell phone.

Luka gasped. Her crystal blue eyes were wide. "What are you talking about Rin? Everyone loves you! I mean, look at that loli face!"

"He always hit me when I'm trying to hug him." Ignoring Luka's comment about her face, Rin continued, angrily chewing a segment of orange. "He was kind of like Miku."

"Tsundere, eh?" The pink-haired woman sighed in sympathy.

"Yeah." Rin nodded in agreement. "What do you often do when Miku is mad at you?"

"Treat her like a princess?" Luka said absent-mindly. Honestly, she didn't really want Rin to hear this, but…

"You're a genius, Luka!" Rin exclaimed, quickly pressing the end call button. A super duper awesome idea (to her, at least) emerged in her mind. She giggled, gently pushing Len out of her laps. Ah~ She had better prepare for it soon~

"Hold on, Rin!" The woman yelled, but of course Rin didn't hear this. Colors drained from her face as she cursed, "Damn…"

* * *

_"The number one prince in the whole entire world,_

_I know in my heart by now, how to treat you,_

_Don't I~?"_

Rinto frowned. What the hell was this stupid song stuck inside this head? He angrily covered his head with a pillow. Five minutes later, the song didn't stop. It only got louder. A growl escaped his throat. Damn it! He couldn't sleep anymore.

"SHUT THE HELL UP, WHOEVER YOU ARE!" The boy screamed at the top of his lung, eloquently heading to the balcony only to see his 'girlfriend' playing a guitar and a crowd surrounding her, taking pictures.

_"Number one_

_Is that I know when you wear your hair differently than it was yesterday_

_Number two_

_I know I should bow every time I see you_

_Sorry!_

_Number three_

_I go along with anything you want, without a single complaint from me, saying that I want-"_

"Rinto, smile!" SeeU smiled, holding a camera. People nearby turned their attention to him, photographing him.

...

...

...

_'Okay, breathe, Rinto. Breathe. Do not let that angry feeling take over your body. No. No. You shouldn't let that stupid girl, your mom (and those stupid people) bother you.' _Rinto tried to pull himself together.

He smiled. That's right! He was an adult, so he had to act maturely. He should turn back to his room and avoided doing any stupid things _the adult way_.

"Hey, you filthy human being! Turn here so I can film you!" Said a loud mouthed green-haired boy also known as Gumo Megpoid. He was the younger sibling of Gumi, the student council president. Unfortunately, Gumo wasn't well-known for his good points like his sister, he was infamous for… his snobby attitude.

"SHUT UP, GUMBALL!" Rinto snarled. He had lost his cool.

"IT'S NOT GUMBALL, IT'S GUMO, LOWLY HUMAN!" Name was a sensitive issue to Gumo, really. "You're sooooooooo dead when my mother knows this! MOMMY!"

And the boy stomped angrily away…

"Tch." Rinto grumbled. "What a brat…"

"I HEARD THAT!" Gumo ran back just to yell at the blonde. After that, he stomped away…again…

_"My number one prince in the whole entire world_

_You're more precious to me than anybody else_

_I'll be the one to hold your hand-"_

Rin did not even bother to pause. She just continued singing her song. Rinto's lips twitched. How could she be so ignorant?

Wearily dragging his feet the bathroom, he filled the bucket with water. He smirked. After this, the moronic idol would leave him, and then he could live a happy, normal life. The thought made him smile. Happily pulling the bucket to the balcony, Rinto poured it out right on Rin's spot.

SeeU sweat-dropped. She walked to Rin, hesitantly patting the now soaking wet girl's sympathy. "Don't mind him. He just… doesn't use to this situation… yet."

"It's okay," Rin replied, wiping out the liquid on her face. "According to Luka, tsunderes often treat people they like harshly. I bet Rinto really like me inside!"

"NO, I DON'T!" Rinto threw the bucket at her head. He screamed in frustration. "What is wrong with you?! Was your brain damaged while you're small or something?!"

"…"

* * *

**_Yet another awesome flashback…_**

_"Hey, Luka." A ten-year-old Rin asked a fifteen-year-old Luka innocently, "Where do babies come from?"_

_The pink-haired girl choked on air. "W-Wh-What?!"_

_"You heard me."Rin huffed, crossing her arms. She was getting impatient. "Where do babies come from?"_

_"Uh…"Luka gulped. She really, really didn't want to explain this. If she told Rin the exact answer, Miku would kill her for tainting youngster's mind. If she told lies, it might lead to some misunderstandings… _

_But Miku's smacks were scarier than misunderstandings, so…_

_"There's a stork that brings babies to humans." The pinkette smiled nervously. Oh damn it! Why did she say that? Who was she fooling?! Rin could clearly see this was a lie!_

_"Wow? Really?" Cerulean eyes widened. Rin grinned happily. "Thanks, Luka!"_

_Okay… maybe not…_

_"You're… welcome?" Luka managed to say. Thanks God, Rin was an idiot._

_"Storks bring babies to human, which means we're related to them." The blonde rubbed her chin thoughtfully, walking slowly to the balcony. "…which means… we can fly!" _

_Then she jumped down… from the fourth floor… "Weeeeeeeeeee!"_

_"Oh, shit." A certain pink-haired girl's blood ran cold._

* * *

"Totally not." Rin gave the blonde boy a blank stare. Her brain couldn't have been damaged that time… right?

"RINTO! Drag your ass down here!" SeeU commanded.

Rinto cringed, grudgingly getting down to the front yard. His voice expressed his if-you-weren't-my-mother-I-would-kill-you attitude. "Yes, mom?"

"How could you treat a loli that way?" The mother snarled, smacking his head.

"What's with these loli things?" Rin protested, "I'm not a loli! I'm a lady!"

As usual, people ignored her.

"That's the problem. I do not find her attractive at all." Rinto folded his arms. "I mean, just look at that LCD chest!"

"LCD has its beauty too!" SeeU argued fiercely. "It's *beep* and *beep*! Lolis look *beeeeeeeeeeppppppppppppp*!"

"Well, I personally don't think so. *Beep* are so *beep*! *Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeepppppppppp*! *Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeepppp ppppppp!" Rinto replied nonchalantly.

"*Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeppp pppppppppppppppppppp*! *Beeeeeeeeeeeeeepppppppppppp*! *Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep ppppppp*!"

_Due to crude language which is not suitable for people under age 18, I regret to censor some lines. If you want to complain to the author, please do the following steps._

**_Step 1: Contact number 1900-ABYSS-IS-AWESOME._**

**_Step 2:_**

**_Press 1: To know my facebook account._**

**_Press 2: To know my gmail._**

**_Press 3: To know my account on ._**

**_Step 3: Write a complaint._**

**_Please note that I AM NOT GOING TO ANSWER YOU *trollface*. BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHA*Cough**Cough*. _**

"Daddy, what are they talking about?" Little Yuki looked back and forth between a group of shameless blondes and her father curiously.

"Eek!" Kiyoteru gasped, quickly covering his daughter's ears, hoping that those crude words didn't taint her innocent mind. "Don't listen to them, Yuki!"

* * *

_Crypton's library,_

"Remind me to never discuss lolis with my mom again…" Rinto huffed.

"Okie-dokie!" Rin only gave him a glance before turning back to her manga.

Frowning, Rinto snatched the book away from the girl. He didn't like it when people didn't pay full attention to what he said.

"Uwaaaaaa! Give the book back!" Rin whined, frantically reaching for the manga. "It's the most exciting part!"

Rinto rolled his eyes. What an idiot. "Perhaps when you get a little… smarter…"

On the corner of his eye, he caught the sight of a pink-haired dude. Weird. What kind of man had pink hair?

Wait a second… _pink hair_?

Wasn't that boy… _Luki_?

Rin suddenly stood up, pointing at Luki, who was four tables away. "I have an idea!"

"No!" Rinto tried to grasp her wrist, but his attempt failed anyway… A nerve popped on his head. Damn Rin and her stupid speed.

"Hey! Can I borrow your glasses?" The girl smiled cheekily.

"Um… sure?" Luki gazed at Rin. He hesitantly took off the glasses and gave them to her.

The blonde skipped about to Rinto with glasses on her face. She flopped down the chair, lifting a book up. "Wow, I feel smarter already!"

Rinto sweet-dropped. If a pair of glasses could actually make people more intelligent, everyone would buy one already.

"There is one problem, though." The girl put the book down, disheartened. "I… can't see anything…"

Rinto flung a pen case at her head. "You're really stupid, aren't you?"

"Hey!" Luki slammed his fists on the table. "That's not how to treat a girl!"

Rinto's eye twitched. Luki Megurine was very well-known in his school, not only for his intelligence but also for his… eccentric behavior. He liked reading romance novels, especially the sappy, unrealistic ones. He liked clichéd things and expected them to happen in real life. His alias was King of Cliché. To sum it up, he was a creep. His heroic (but actually boorish) actions made him very creepy. No matter what he did or where he went, there was always a creepy air around him. Perhaps that's why people tended to stay aloof from him. The last time Rinto checked, he was surrounded by a bunch of weirdoes. He didn't need another weirdo to get near him, really.

"Your arm is bandaged," Rin, who had recovered from the attack, concernedly asked, "Are you alright?"

"It's okay." Luki laughed off, touching his hurt arm. "A week ago, some dude shot my arm. I was freaked out back then, but somehow, I managed to throw a big rock at his head. Judging from the sound, it hit him pretty badly."

"Uh… no one asked you about how got that wound…" Rinto mumbled, unimpressed.

"It's fine." Luki smiled gently. "I know you all want to know my story, but you're too shy to ask about it, so it's fine, I understand."

"…" Rinto was silent. What's with this guy? Maybe he was mad.

"Wow… Having such a wound… That's so cool!" Apparently, Rin thought this guy was awesome. Her eyes literally glittered with admiration. "May I know your name, sir?"

"Luki Nekomura. Nice to meet you." Luki offered the blonde girl a hand.

Rin gladly took it. "Nice to meet you too, Luki-senpai! I'm Rin Kagamine!"

Suddenly, Rinto felt left out. What the hell! He shouldn't! He didn't even want to associate with these weirdoes anyway!

Rinto's cell phone rang. He quickly took it out from his pocket, running out of the library without saying anything. Those two probably had forgotten his existence anyway. When he looked at the name appearing on the phone, he couldn't help feeling even more annoyed. It was Meito, one of his troublemakers.

"Boss! Help me!" The brunette's shriek almost made his ears bleed as he pressed the green button.

"What now?" Rinto questioned. Had Meito got into a fight again? Rinto did not want to come to the rescue.

"Uh…" Meito cringed at the tone of the blonde's voice. It seemed that he's annoyed. This wasn't the right time to ask him anything, but if Meito didn't do it now, he would regret it later… "Please say something to Mikuo. He has been down lately… I asked him why he was sad, but he wouldn't answer me…"

Now that Rinto heard the sob of a certain teal-haired person on the other line. So Mikuo was staying with Meito? And Meito was worrying about him. Aw… Rinto never knew the brunette was such a sweetheart.

"He is blowing his nose on my shirt." Meito paled as the sticky mucus moistened his shirt. "No offense… But it's kinda gross…"

"…"

"And it's my favorite shirt too…"

"…" Rinto pressed the end call button. Screw the previous statement. Meito was not sweet at all. In the end, he just wanted to get rid of the burden, Mikuo. How selfish!

Now he wondered whether he should go back to where the two weirdoes sat. Then again, he didn't really have a choice. If he dares abandon Rin here, his mother would kill him. He hated to admit it, but he was scared of his mom.

Sighing, he turned back to the room. He almost fainted when he saw the librarian, IA, sitting in his place.

"Let's tie the bitch that seduced the prince on a stake and burn her!" IA screamed. She held a doll that resembled a Queen.

"No! Let's keep her as a slave, so we could torture her until she dies! Ha-ha-ha!" Luki grinned sadistically, controlling a King doll.

"No-no! Let the prince marry another woman so that her heart breaks into billion pieces, and then we would turn her into a slave! MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Rin laughed insanely, holding a… What was that? A voodoo doll?

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" IA and Luki laughed as well. It was creepy, well… because their laugh was like Light's from Death Note, if not worse.

Rinto stood frozen. Holy hell…Was this a meeting of psychos?

"Rinto!" Rin threw the doll away and ran to him, clinging to his arm. "I met so many new friends today! They're both from the student council."

They're from the student council? Oh wow… this school was doomed.

"...What are you doing?" Rinto asked reluctantly.

"We're playing dolls! Isn't that innocent and nice!" IA chimed in.

"...Rin." The blonde boy tugged Rin's arm. He felt uncomfortable surrounding this kind of people. "Let's go home."

"Eh? But you haven't properly introduced to them yet!" Rin wailed. She probably wanted to stay with her 'friends' a little longer.

Rinto gritted his teeth. There's no need. He had known them already, and they probably had known him too. In fact, everyone in Crypton High School knew him. Duh, he was the boss!

"Well, fine! If you insist!" Rinto became angry. Lately, he had been very cranky, as cranky as a girl on her period. "Hey you, this is me. The end. Any one has a question?"

Both IA and Luki raised their hands, but Rinto ignored them, dragging Rin out of the library. "See, they don't. Now let's go home!"

* * *

"You're so stupid!" The boy smacked Rin's head right after they walked away from the library a few meters. "What the hell is wrong with you? Did your parents never teach you not to talk to strangers?"

"…My parents were dead, Rinto" Rin slowly replied. The smile was still on her face, but she didn't seem happy.

"Oh…" Rinto's mouth was dry. He and his big mouth. "…I'm sorry."

"..."

"..."

"You don't have to feel guilty!" Rin waved her hand frantically, trying to cheer Rinto up. She didn't want him to feel bad for her. "It's the past! It's over now!"

"…" No matter what she said, he still felt awful. To imagine such a young girl without parents… Just what she had gone through, he wondered. And he treated her like some kind of trash...

"Besides, now I have Miku and Luka as my family!" She said brightly, "They're, like, the most important people in my life!"

"…"

"And- And-" The blonde girl gazed at Rinto shyly. "You're ver- very important too…"

Rinto blushed. Ah, what the hell was that! That stupid girl… Urgh… Saying such an embarrassing thing.

"He-he…" Rin scratched the back of her head awkwardly. Without letting him a chance to respond, she kissed his cheek then fled away.

"Hey, what was that, you idiot!" Rinto yelled after her, eyes widened with surprise. "Geez!"

Lightly touching his cheek, the place she had kissed him, he murmured softly. "What an idiot…"

* * *

"Fetch me some popcorn."

"Huh?" IA gave Luki a strange look. "Why would I do that?"

"Because I'm older and have a higher status than you." The pink-haired boy said in monotone, eyes not leaving the cheesy scene in front of him. "Now please get me some popcorn, thank you very much."

"Gr…you self-centered, annoying jer-"

"Yeah, whatever." Luki's face remained unchanged as if he had heard this so many times that this didn't even hurt his ego the slightest anymore. "Please talk faster and end your speech soon, then get me some popcorn."

IA let out a growl. She stomped her feet and went away to buy what Luki had ordered. She cursed him on her way, though.

"So beautiful." Luki pulled out a handkerchief and blew his nose. "The octopus and that... teal thing which near the blonde boy!"

* * *

**Preview next chapter:**

**_Being alone, lacking of love? Or you're simply having a one-side love for that special someone?_**

**_Don't worry! He'll come to the rescue! He'll help you make that person fall in love with you!_**

**_For love!_**

**_For justice!_**

**_For ice-cream!_**

**_"Magical Magical Luv Luv Kaito-kun~~!"_**


	4. Chapter 4

**…This time… I have no excuse to say… so next time, if I don't update any story in a month or two, feel free to scream at me and demand for an update… (But it's also my dad's fault for using Parental Control on me, I'm telling you!) So here's an update, which was 3 times longer than a normal chapter, hope you're satisfied with it…**

** So people, here's your update!**

* * *

"So, Rinto…" Rin cleared her voice, embarrassed. "What kind of girl do you like?"

Without hesitation, he answered, "Smart, tall, dark-haired, huge chest."

Which is…the complete opposite of Rin…

"DAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMNNNNNNN NNNNNNNN! I KNEW IT!" The girl burst into tears, running away.

"What the hell?!" Rinto screamed. The fact that she had just knocked down his door didn't put him in a better mood.

* * *

**_~My NOT so normal life~_**

* * *

_"Brother, you had to go to work," Taito said, scowling at his older brother, who was lying on the couch in front of the TV and eating ice-cream non-stop like a hobo._

_"But, Taito!" The big brother turned to his younger sibling with puppy-eyes. "The Magical Girl show is on TV."_

_Taito didn't waver. He had got used to this situation, he guessed. "You have two options: Go out yourself, or I'll make you do it."_

_"You won't," The older sibling turned back to the TV. "I know you love me. You won't be able to do it!"_

And that's the story how Kaito Shione was kicked out of his house.

Kaito pouted childishly. Lately, his younger brother had become really cranky. There must be something at school that made him so upset, and Taito often vented his spleen on Kaito. Gosh… he felt just like Cinderella, being abused and looked down on and stuffs. If today he kept being useless and didn't bring some money back, he would be in big trouble.

"You!" He pointed at a random person on the street. "I'm going to help you with your love, so pay me for it!"

Not even waiting for the person's answer, Kaito rotated. Spark and rainbow surrounded him. His normal clothing was gone and replaced with a white, frilly coat. His scarf was tied into a bow. A sapphire staff appeared in his hand. He smiled proudly.

**_'Being alone, lacking of love? Or you're simply having a one-side love for that special someone?_**

**_Don't worry! He'll come to the rescue! He'll help you make that person fall in love with you!_**

**_For love!_**

**_For justice!_**

**_For ice-cream!'_**

"Magical Magical Luv Luv Kaito-kun~~!" Kaito did a peace sign, winking at the other person.

Mikuo stared blankly at the man in front of him. Beggars nowadays were too flashy. He shook his head in pity and dropped five dollars in Kaito's hands, feeling utterly happy for helping a poor, useless-looking hobo. He's such a wonderful person. Why didn't anyone realize that?! He was so generous and cool and awesome and-

"Sir?" Kaito called out for Mikuo. He didn't understand the teal-haired boy's action. Sure, he needed money, but being given money without doing anything to help was a bit… unfair…

"Oh, no need to thank me." Mikuo waved his hand, a gesture to show that he didn't mind sparing some cash to difficult people.

"No, but-"

"What? Is it too little?" The young boy felt rather awkward while mentioning the matter. "This is my first time, so-"

"Sir, you're too kind… Let's me help you with your love!"

Mikuo wasn't sure if he heard it right. This stranger… did he just offer to help him, much less helping something so private? From what he knew, normal people didn't jump into strangers' problem. Wait! With that kind of clothing, kind of speech and kind of thoughts… That person could be… a maniac escaping from a lunatic hospital! Or a foolish swindler… Either way, he got to get away from this person. Fast.

"NOOOOO! Don't listen to him!" Out of a sudden, this dark-haired guy emerged. He just crawled out of a sewer as if it was a normal thing to do. This guy was drenched with sewage, which emitted an awful smell. Every time he moved closer, Mikuo took a step back.

"Wo oar yo?" Mikuo asked, holding his nose, which made the sound coming out really weird.

"Rei Kagane." The person introduced. He pointed at Kaito. "And I'm here to make sure you won't do as this guy said!"

The blue head blinked, trying to remember who the hell Rei was and what he did to him. However, no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't recall the event, so he asked Rei directly, "Why?"

Rei completely ignored Kaito, continuing talking with Mikuo. "I accepted this moron's offer before. Instead of making Rui-tan fall in love with me, he made her head over heels with Dell!"

_'Wow, that's so stupid of you…' _The boy with teal hair was about to say. Right at that moment, Rui and Dell walked past them, hand-in-hand. As Dell's eyes met Rei's, the white-haired guy snorted, giving Rui a kiss in the cheek.

Rei gaped, screaming in agony, "NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO O!"

"Okay, I get it." Mikuo covered his ears in annoyance. "Look, thanks for your kindness, but I don't need your help."

"Eh-"

"That's my boy!" Rei shrieked in delight like a father being proud of his child.

Mikuo, in response, gave him a wary look, but decided not to say anything to that weird guy. He grasped Kaito's shoulder.

"Magical Magical Luv Luv Kaito-kun, I appreciate your offer, but love is a difficult matter, which, as a man, I believe that I have to deal with it myself," he declared as he went away. The light illuminated his figure. He kept moving, kept going… until he fell into the sewer that Rei had rose up from…

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHH!"

*Splash*

Rei winced. Oh man… that guy had such a bad luck.

Kaito was deeply moved. He sniffed. "When I grow up, I want to be just like him!"

"Dude, you're twenty-five already…"

* * *

_Crypton High School,_

Rinto slammed the locker shut. God damn it... Ever since the moment Rin ran away, he had felt the urge to punch something. Well, most precisely, _someone... _Someone with teal hair who he often hit when he wanted to release his anger.

...It seemed that the delinquent's habits were getting to him.

"Gah!" The blonde banged his head against the locker, creating a loud noise. Why- oh why?! Why did he feel so frustrating! He couldn't have been guilty because he was being mean to her, could he?

"Yo, boss!" Meito greeted him with a surprisingly happy voice…

And received a punch in the face…

"How lucky I am…" Rinto cracked his knuckles in glee. "Right when I wished for a punching bag, a punching bag came~!"

"But, I didn't do anything wrong today!" The brunette held up his hands in a defensive position.

Rinto's significant smirk appeared, keeping moving forward. "Huh? Isn't bullying anyone at anytime you want what delinquents do?"

Meito backed away fast. He paled. "But, why me?! I- I can give you a more interesting punching bag. Which type do you like? Shota? Tsundere? Nerdy? Idiot? Stupid-but-try-to-be-dangerous?!"

"…I've already had a typical example of the last type right in front of my eyes," Rinto replied.

Meito stood dumb-struck before coming to an understanding. "Wha- I'm not stupid!"

Just then, the door in the front hall burst opened. Two figures stood in the doorway. The light was so bright that Rinto couldn't see them clearly, just able to make out the shape of the figures. As he finally adjusted his eyes, he realized that the two of them were the player of the school, IO and-and… hey, that's Rin!

Colors drained from his face. Rin and IO walked together was never a good thing. She looked different today. Her usual smooth hair was now spiky. She was wearing a suit like IO, which, of course, stood out from the sea of uniforms. Overall, she looked more… boyish… Oh man, did IO turn her like this?! "Rin, what the hell?!"

Rin was about to answer, but IO beat her to it. "Why… isn't it the infamous old bachelor in secondary school?"

A vein popped up on Rinto's head. He hated this guy, his ultimate nemesis. "Isn't it the coward I beat into a pulp in secondary school?"

"Mofo."

"Moron."

"Douchebag."

"Bastard."

"Ugly duck!"

"Foolish guy who looks like a girl!"

A string of insults was thrown out. Both boys looked like they could jump into each other and rip the other's hair out. Meito sweat-dropped. His boss must really hate IO's guts. Rarely had Rinto ever lost his temper in public. He always talked about being normal, being perfect, stuff like that… "Eh, boss… You're making a scene here."

The blonde boy stopped whatever he was doing immediately. That's right. A lot of people were watching right now. It was kind of stupid. Why would he ever let himself be mad at this jerk?! That moron wasn't worth it, so he crossed his arms and gave IO a challenging look, which only worsened the situation.

IO gritted his teeth. This mofo- this mofo was so-so URGGHHHH. Remembering Rin's Rinto girlfriend, or at least that's what she said… he smirked, putting his arms around the girl's shoulder. Rin shook him off instantly, though.

Rinto smirked in triumph. He extended an arm to her. "Rin, come here."

"…"

"Rin?"

"Don't call me Rin! Rin is dead! I'm Rin Junior Kagamine!"

Rinto was taken aback by her sudden outburst, but he soon regained his composure. He was indeed confused but, of course, didn't show it. Instead, he masked it with his usual snappy attitude, "The hell?! You only add the 'Junior' part in it!"

"No, Rin Junior is boy version of Rin." The girl shook her head frantically. She said in a determined voice with a distant pair of eyes, "Since Rin was incapable of becoming your female model and pleasing you, she had to be gone. That's when I replace her. With IO-sama by my side, I, Rin Junior, will become a better person than Rin so as to make Luka and Miku proud!"

The news was like thunder striking near Rinto's ears. Her speech gave him a sense of nausea. No, no! This was wrong! First of all, there was no way in hell anyone near IO could become a good person. Secondly, her thoughts were not right! But-

Shouldn't he be happy that she left him for good?

…

…

…

He had to-

…

…

…

Get her back…?

Urgh! What the hell was wrong with him today?! He had to show her how much he disapproved of this! But, the words came out from his mouth was a bit different than he had expected, "THAT IS SOOOOOOOOOOOO RETARDED!"

Meito sighed. His boss's relationship with his girlfriend was so strange. He turned to IO in attempt to start a new conversation that did not involve screaming or shrieking. "Why do you help her anyway?"

"She gave me money."

"Excuse me!" Meito yelled in astonishment. That girl didn't seem to be the kind of person who bribed others to get what she wanted.

"It's all about the money, yo! With money, ya can have anything. With money, ya can get touchy-touchy with women-" IO bragged.

"You're disgusting!" Rinto blurted out. He grasped Rin's shoulder and shook it hard. "Rin, snap out of it! This guy is a jerk! Learning anything from him is definitely a mistake!"

IO instantly jumped between the two blondes, thus separating them. He faced Rinto with a scornful look, "Bitch, please! Everyone knows I'm fabulous!"

"Yeah," Meito nodded his head in agreement, "You're as fabulous as a Maltese dog."

The insulting words didn't even have a tiny effect on the pale-pink-haired boy. "Maltese dogs are pretty, ya mofo."

Meito shut his mouth. What's with people and their inability to get offended nowadays?!

"Now then, if ya don't mind," IO continued, taking Rin's hand and pulling her away. "I'm leaving. My apprentice and I have so many things to do."

"But, I DO mind, damn it!" The delinquent leader exclaimed in irritation.

Meito patted his head with sympathy. "It's okay, boss. You'll find a new lover soon."

And the next thing he knew was Rinto kicked him where sun doesn't shine and disappear in a huff.

* * *

Mikuo lifted his shirt. Since he fell into a sewer and dirtied his uniform. He went home and changed his clothing.

Today… was weird, he concluded. First, there was this flashy guy, and then a stinky dude appeared. Both said some crazy stuff about love and ice-cream… What a weird day! Should he took it as a sign and got absent from school today?

…

…

…

Nah, he had to go there to show Rin how badass and awesome he was.

Fifteen minutes.

Fifteen minutes before class started. His house was near school anyway. Should he call his sister and ask for help? Perhaps he should. Miku could convince Rin that he was a way cooler person than his boss. No offense to his boss, of course. He just thought Rinto was… sort of boring… and grumpy. That guy yelled at people all the time. He's never satisfied with what he had. Mikuo was a more easy-going guy. He's more flexible with the situation. Being with him would make her happier, and that's the point!

Grabbing the phone, he dialed Miku's number. God, please help him this time!

* * *

*Ringgggggggg*

"Someone answers the phone," Miku called out. She was taking a morning bath now, and she really didn't want to step out of the bathroom just to hear a stupid phone call.

*Ringgggggggg*

"Someone answers the phone," She repeated, a little annoyed.

*Ringgggggggg*

"Would someone please answer the phone?!" Come on, Luka, maids, butlers, someone just get. The. Phone! There was a limit to her patience, and it seriously was running out.

*Ringgggggggg*

"SOMEONE FUCKING ANSWERS THE PHONE!" At this point, she's ready to throw many _colorful _words at all people on Earth for not answering the phone for her. She even cursed the inventor of telephones at some point. Why. Didn't. Anyone. Answer. The. Phone. For. Her?!

.*Ringgggggggg*

"GRAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Miku roared out like a wild animal. She angrily stood up from the bath, not forgetting to grab a tower. Grudgingly lifting the phone, she literally screamed at the person on the other line, "WHAT?!"

While instinct told Mikuo to end the call and hide immediately, his mind told him to straighten up and act like a man. So, he bravely said, "Onee-sama, I need your help to obtain Rin's love!"

Miku was about to open her mouth to ask which Rin he was talking about when she remembered Mikuo and his not-so-secret crush with her Rin. Her face was red with anger. Thick fumes came out from her ears. Fire literally burned in her eyes. "YOU MEAN MY RIN?! NO WAY! SHE'S MY BABY!"

"Sis-"

"IF YOU DARE DO ANYTHING TO HER, THE NEXT TIME YOU OPEN YOUR EYES, YOU WILL BE IN AN UNKNOWN PLACE WITH A LEEK STUCK IN YOUR ANUS!"

That's it. No more family's help. Mikuo hung the phone up. He was shaking uncontrollably. Big sis… was really scary… And so, Mikuo decided that he would skip school a few days in case Miku went on a rampage when he came outside. At least in his house, his mom would protect him…

Miku slammed the phone down. She was satisfied, knowing that she had just intimidated her little brother and succeeded it. The teal-haired girl happily headed back to the bathroom for her hot, comfortable bath.

*Ringgggggggg*

The woman stopped in her track. Her eye twitched. She violently grasped the phone, snarling. "FUCK! DO YOU HAVE NOTHING ELSE TO DO, BRAT?!"

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY, YOUNG LADY?!"

Upon hearing the familiar loud voice, her ego shrunk. She cowered in fear, "Oh… mom…"

* * *

"Remember what ya have to do, okay?" IO said as he pushed Rin forward. He's currently teaching her how to handle a girl. Rin was pretty confident about this. She would wink and wave at others every now and then, and people would turned their heads to her every time she did that. IO thought that she had the potential to become someone like him. Yes! By these hands, he would create IO Junior! It's going to be a legend! She should be honored by it.

Rin nodded. IO had told her to flirt with this girl. Unbeknown to her, this was the girl who had rejected IO many times. She's the perfect girl who had history of hating men. IO just wanted Rin to fail this time so that she wouldn't be able to give herself airs and graces in front of him.

Rin's first victim walked out of the classroom. _'This is the chance!'_ Rin told herself, hurriedly blocking the girl's way.

"Hey you," She yelled, but her confidence ws lost at the moment the girl turned to look at her. She was very, very beautiful, so beautiful that made Rin blush. The cross-dressing girl hung her head down in embarrassment.

"Oh, another pretty boy~" The girl, who was no one other than the student council president Gumi, said sarcastically, "What are you doing here? Enchant me with sweet words and make me your girlfriend?"

"Finally!" Rin exclaimed happily, "Someone recognizes my beauty!"

"Uh, I was just kidding." Gumi sweat-dropped. "But, anyway… what do you want?"

"Eh- Eh…" Rin was at a loss of words. Her eyes were glued to her shoes again. She fumbled with her hands shyly.

"Come on, Rin Jr! Ya can do it!" IO whispered encouraging words to her.

For the first time, Rin was scared. They say the most stupid are the bravest because stupid people can't understand how serious a situation is. But, even stupidity couldn't help her now. Her legs were shaking, and she felt as if she would collapse at anytime. So, she did the first thing that appeared in her head: running away.

"I see… so it's just another coward then," Gumi said impassively. She headed to her next class without looking back.

That's quite a fortunate event.

Because right when Gumi disappeared in a corner, Rin clashed into the second most popular girl in Crypton, Lily. They fell on the floor with Rin on top, straddling the other girl. Lily just stared at Rin with surprise. Rin flushed, trying to stand up as fast as possible. "S-sorry!"

"Aw~ Cute…" The older girl cooed. She hugged Rin, preventing her from moving further. Lily started nuzzled her face with Rin's. She just had this strange attachment with small yellow things. The idol squeaked with surprise and embarrassment.

"Wanna eat lunch with me~?" Lily invited in sweet tone. Her eyes shone with so much eagerness that Rin couldn't refuse.

IO was astonished. What the hell?! How- Even he wasn't able to invite Lily, and yet, Rin- Tch! Beginner's luck. He wanted to have lunch with Lily too!

"Sure?" Rin answered. Lily smiled broadly, patting her head.

As Lily dragged her to the canteen, she couldn't shake one thought out of her head, _'Why do I get the feeling that I'm being treated as a pet?'_

* * *

Two days had passed since then. His boss was so angry that he skipped school, which never happened in the past. That worried him. Therefore, Meito decided to pay him a visit…

The brunette stood in front of Rinto's house, unmoved. There was a large board attached to the wall said, "If you're either Meito, Mikuo, Rin or their creepy friends, don't you dare knock the door, or **_I will kill you_**." So, he just stood there, hoping for a miracle that would drive Rinto to go out.

As his childhood friend, Luki, reached for the door, he immediately grabbed his hand. "Dude, can't you read? The board says-"

"It says you can't 'knock' the door. That doesn't mean you can't ring the bell, idiot."

"…" Meito opened his mouth then closed it like a fish grasping out of the water. He looked back and fort between Luki and the door then crossed his arms. "…I'm still not ringing it."

"Coward…" The pinkette commented, pressing the bell button. It turned out that it's the one of the worst choices that he'd ever made.

The door swung open, hitting the pink-haired male right in the face. Meito snickered. One of a few rules when coming to Rinto's house was that: **Do not touch anything**, just wait for the owner to come out. The brunette knew it well as he had experienced several beatings before. He had warned his friend, but Luki was such an arrogant jerk when it came to intelligence. This was a lesson that he should never forget.

Meito stared at the opened door, preparing his mind for a bullet-eyed Rinto. On the contrary to his prediction, Rinto came out happily, greeting him with a joyful expression. "You're so kind to visit me, Mei—kun~!"

Mei-kun? **_Mei-kun?!_** Who the hell was 'Mei-kun'?! Cold sweats dripped from Meito's face. He took a step back in fear. His boss had never called his so affectionately before. The only time he had ever done that was- was- Oh shit!

"It seems that I misunderstood you. You're much cheerful than the unreasonably cranky jerk I saw the other day." Luki grudgingly removed his face from the door. Meito wished he would shut his mouth. He knew Luki didn't have any bad attention, but why- Oh why did that guy always add fuel to the flames?!

"Oh my~ I'm sure it's just a misunderstanding~" The blonde slammed Luki's face into the door again while keeping the smile. He motioned Meito to enter the house. "Come on in!"

"Uh, I prefer to stay here…"

**_"I said come in!"_**

And Meito followed him like a puppy following its mother.

* * *

Within two days, Rin Junior had become popular as… the school's pet. Everyone in the school knew this, except for Rin herself… Girls loved patting her head and feeding her. She didn't mind, though. She liked being treated like that, although sometimes she did feel something was wrong. Then again, she was the ignorant type. Plus, they gave her sweets, cookies and oranges! How could anyone refuse those?!

Today was just a normal day when girls fed her, asking her thousands of questions.

"Rin-sama," One girl addressed her honorifically. "What's your hobby?"

"My hobby are counting stars when it rains, watching the sun at night." Rin answered, not knowing what she was saying anymore. In the last two days, she had eaten so much sugar that it dulled her brain.

"Nice!" Those school girls laughed, thinking the blonde was joking. "Tell us more~!"

"I like lying in a meadow to feel how it's like to lie on the grass. By the way, it feels like lying on grass. I also like sitting in a field of flowers to feel how it's like to sit on flowers. Anyway, it feels like sitting on flowers."

The words earned a good laugh from everybody. One girl wiped the tear from the corner of her eye. "Oh Rin-sama, you have such a good sense of humor~"

"I know! He's so cute, right!" Lily, who was sitting right next to Rin, smirked. She was showing off her new 'toy', which was much more amusing than her old boyfr-

"Lily-chan~!" Taito entered the room with annoyingly sweet voice. He ran toward the blonde happily.

_'Oh great, here he comes…' _Lily eyed the boy tiredly, moving closer to Rin. Taito should realize what was going on and give up on her.

Just as she predicted, Taito looked at the two, confused. Something clicked in his head. He seemed heart-broken. Then the sadness became anger. "Lily, what is the meaning of this?!"

Lily didn't respond. She pulled out her handkerchief and wiped the crumbs of biscuits on Rin's cheeks. The younger blonde took a glance at Taito and Lily briefly before resumed eating. Everyone else practically ignored Taito too. That must have pissed him off as he fumed. Was he really that invisible to human's eyes?!

"I-I challenge you to a fight!" Taito declared, pointing at Rin. "Who win will have Lily!"

"Whatever." Lily waved her hand. Even if Taito won the challenge, she would still dump him for sure. The reason she didn't object to this? One, because it's amusing. Two, it's a fight FOR HER! Two boys fighting for one girl was a dreamy fantasy. So, she had no complaint with it.

"After school, in the school's gym," Rin confirmed coolly, showing no change in emotion. She just walked away as if it was nothing.

A gust of wind blew. Her hair swayed, shining in golden light... All the girls drooled at the sight.

...A piece of junk flew to her face in midway, though.

* * *

"Sit down, I'll get you some tea~"

"Actually, I'd like to stand more…"

**_"Sit down or you'll never be able to stand again!" _**

Meito complied like some obedient dogs. He couldn't help it. The person in front of him was not normal Rinto, but evil Rinto, also known as **Demon Lord Rinto. **This demon was the person who won any kind of fights against other delinquent gangs. He was strong, very, very strong to be exact. He knocked down every single opponent with no mercy, no human emotions.

Just like a demon…

A few minutes later, Rinto came out of the kitchen, carrying a round box of cookies. "I'd like to serve you tea, but whenever I touched the tea pots, it kept breaking. Ha-ha."

"Haha…" Meito forced a laugh. He needed to make an escape fast and quickly.

"Meito, you coward!" Luki went into the living room with a loud bang. "Why are you afraid of this little boy?! He's so short and-"

And once again, Luki's head was slammed against the table. Meito glared at him as if telling him to shut up. Rinto seemed to agree with the action as he smiled contently.

"You see, Luki-kun," He started, "I have a quite good number of achievements, but since I'm so humble, I will not tell you that I won the first prize of the singing contest last summer, or I have the second highest score in this school, or I've never lost in a fight… All of those… I'll just keep it to myself! Because I'm a totally wonderful person who cares so much for others! Yes! Because I don't want to make you sad!" He said like a mother who sacrificed for her child, like a king who sacrificed for his people, like-… well, you get the point…

"…"

"…"

Silence ensued. Luki and Meito stared at him as if he was crazy. Then again, perhaps he had really lost his mind.

"What are you waiting for?! Clap!" The blonde growled at the two, demanding for attention.

His speech met with a round of applause. Rinto did what he had always (secretly) wanted to do, flipping his hair like a model, a super star. And he discovered that flipping hair was really amazing. It gave the person confidence and a feeling of being fashionable.

"He's totally different from the person I imagined to be…" Luki whispered to Meito, who merely shrugged.

"That's my boss for you…" The brunette released a sigh. This was bad… if they didn't do anything, Rinto might lose his sanity. What should they do? What should they do?

"Hey, have you heard about Rin Junior? That guy seriously looked like Rin. They could be twin. He-he!" Luki tried to change the subject. Meito eyed Luki sternly. His school was ridiculously stupid not to see that 'Rin Junior' was just 'Rin' added with 'Junior'. As the matter was brought up, Rinto's ears perked up. For a flash, he returned to his normal self.

Just a flash, though…

Meito's eyes sparkled. Yes! This was what he needed to turn his boss back to normal! "I heard that Rin-san really misses you, boss."

"Wha-?! I've never heard-"

Meito elbowed Luki in the stomach to prevent him talking further. Rinto's face went beet red. His face was so hot that you could literally see steam came out from it.

"She may look happy outside, but she's really sad inside, you know. She's just too shy to tell you." Big lie. Rin didn't seem sad at all. Meito bet she's overjoyed since she was surrounded with a bunch of hot girls. However, a white lie didn't hurt, did it?

"Woa- that-that's certainly not true!" Came the denial of his blushing boss. It worked! He just needed a little more push and-

"I don't understand what you're saying, but that's certainly not t-"

Meito stomped on Luki's feet. He wanted to growled at the pinkette and told him to stop being so honest. Luki yelped in pain. He glared at Meito but decided saying nothing. Meito sighed in relief. If Luki said anymore words, they would fall into deep trouble.

"Uh… did she… say anything about me?" Rinto asked hesitantly with his head down, trying to hide his embarrassment. That, of course, didn't escape Meito's eyes. The blonde had returned to normal. Now the aim was to maintain that state. The only problem was….

He couldn't do that.

He just couldn't. There was so much hope in that voice. What the hell was he doing? Giving a person false hope like that… The more people hope, the more disappointed they will be. His boss might look tough, but he's extremely vulnerable inside. And he realized… his boss was not a cold-blooded, fearless demon, but just an ordinary fifteen-year-old boy. A fifteen-year-old boy with his own problems, that is.

"No…" Meito found himself giving his honest opinion not as a subordinate but as a… friend, "No. This is your wrong doing. You have to fix yourself it, Rinto."

"Kuh-"

"You should apologize. Bring some gifts, too, like flowers, cookies… sweet things. Girls love those," The brunette timidly added. Asking for such thing from a delinquent boss wasn't too far… right?

"…"

Rinto stood up. Meito closed his eyes at instant, expecting a smack in the head for suggesting such things. As he saw the blonde wordlessly headed to the kitchen, he was extremely surprised. So, love did change people after all. A soft smile appeared on his face. "Ah yes… things people do for love…"

* * *

"So… who's going to give her _that_?" Luki questioned. _That _referred to the cake Rinto had specially made. He had been told the whole story and started supporting the couple since then.

Rinto pushed the box containing the cake to Meito. "You, of course. No way I'm going to do that."

"What?! No!" Meito screamed, pushing it right back. "If you don't do it, it won't have any meaning!"

"You're the one who told me to make this embarrassing thing!"

"But, it's you who messed things up first!"

"Cut it out!" The pinkette snarled. As the noise died down, he massaged his temples. "Goddammit. Just decide it by a contest!"

"…"

"…"

A moment of defeated silence. The boss and his subordinate seemed to accept the suggestion.

"Guess that dog's name," Luki said, pointing at a husky dog which was about a foot away from them. "Two syllables."

Rinto sweat-dropped. Just… how the hell could they even guess the dog's name if they've never seen it before?! Oh well, he just had to give it a try. "Yuuka?"

"No." What a flat answer coming from Mr. Fuzzy-Pink-Head…

"Shirou?" Rinto asked again, only to receive another 'no' from Luki.

"EDWARD!" Meito yelled enthusiastically.

"Why do you think it's Edward?" Luki gave the brunette a questionable look. "Why not 'Maki', 'Aki' or other Japanese names?"

Meito stared at Luki weirdly as if he was insane. "Dude, that dog belonged to IA, who is obsessed with Twilight and Edward Cullen. So, the dog's name should be Edward."

"Damn. That's… so true! Awesome answer, Meito!" Luki and Meito high-fived each other.

Rinto sweat-dropped. He seriously doubted the fairness in this completion. Perhaps these two idiots had planned this without him knowing. But anyway, a win was still a win. So, it's up to him now. The blonde took a deep breath. Okay, here he came…

_At the same time,_

"…" Kaito turned his head. Still that person. Damn it. The moment he took a step forward, that person also followed him. The blue head started walking faster. The person picked up the same pace. Kaito ran, the person ran. Eventually, when he couldn't stand it anymore, he shrieked, "Stop stalking me!"

"No," Rei said firmly, "I'm going to supervise you, so you can't break couples' relationship anymore."

"I'm not matchmaking any couple today. Dammit!" For the first time of his life, Kaito growled out like an animal. He's always nice and honest, but today was an exception.

"…I don't believe you." Golden eyes seemed unmoved. "You spent the last two days stalking Mikuo-san. You'll try to break his heart today, I'm sure of it."

Kaito's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. "How the hell did you know I was spying him?! You stalked me too, didn't you? DIN'T YOU?!"

"That's quite exaggerated… It's not stalking, it calls… doing research…"

"Damm you-" Since Kaito was too engaged in the conversation, he couldn't see the way, which leaded him to crashed into Mikuo, who crashed into Rinto, who was carrying the cake. The tree fell on the floor. The box flew away from the blonde's hands, landing about five away.

Rinto grasped, running to see if the cake inside was okay, which was not. The layer was fine, but the cream smeared all over the box. For some moment, he stared blankly at the food. When he turned around, he glared bullets at the culprit, crackling his knuckles. "You…. **_Do you know how much effort I put on this_**?!"

Mikuo seemed puzzled about the situation. He didn't understand. What had made his boss go mad like this? The only thing he knew it…

He'll die.

No. Not die. Just nearly die because his boss was never able to kill someone. But, that's even worse.

Kaito ran away, not wanting to be caught. Rei followed him, suspecting that he went to break someone's heart again.

After five minutes of beating, Rinto finally calmed down… a bit. Cerulean eyes reflected tiredness. He stormed out of the room, exclaiming. "That's it! I give up! Won't do any stupid things anymore!"

Meito ran after him in attempt to encourage. The one person stayed was Luki. He shook his head with sympathy, heading to the gym where the challenge fight would occur…

* * *

There was… a lot of tension… mostly came from Taito, though. Rin used the preparing time to strike a pose at the audiences. Lily spent it on make-up. She was wearing a white wedding dress, intending when the fight was over, she would run into the winner's arms and yelled, "My hero!" God, she felt like a princess from a fairy tale.

"Are you ready?" The referee asked. Rin nodded, and the fight began. Everyone stared fixedly at the two, not wanting to miss a single scene.

…

…

…

Man, who would have expected the fight would end in a minute?

"YAHHHHHHHHH!" Taito ran in full speed into Rin.

The blonde girl smiled, pulling out a baseball bat. Taito opened his mouth in shock and realization, but couldn't stop because of inertia. Rin swung her bat, hitting the purple head repeatedly.

"Kagamine, you- you cheater!" Taito tried to cover his vulnerable body against Rin's hit.

"What? You said it's a fight but didn't clarify what kind of fight, so I'm allowed to bring this, right?" Rin smiled innocently.

Everyone paled. Rin Junior… was truly a sadist… The result of the fight was now obvious. Lily smiled contently, preparing to jump into Rin's arms.

However, it didn't end easily like that.

Gumi stepped in front of Taito. "Stop. Attacking a defenseless person like that. Do you have no shame?"

"What are you talking about? Step aside!" Rin ordered. Whatever that person said, interfering in the middle of the fight was still considered rude. Besides, a girl helped a boy in that state would just damage Taito's pride. Even stupid people like Rin understand that. But, it seemed that this girl didn't give a damn about pride.

"If you want to fight so much, why not fight me?" Gumi reached for a wooden sword.

"…Sorry. I don't hit girls." The blonde declined the offer. To put it frankly, Gumi looked weak. She was skinny and pale. Rin afraid that one hit would break her.

"How humiliating… So, you're a sexist." There was a twitch in her emotion as the green head pulled out her sword. "Get ready to fight, Kagamine."

And Gumi lunged at Rin at full speed.

_'Too fast…'_ Rin thought, barely able to parry the first attack. Once the sword hit the bat, she measured her opponent strength. Gumi's strike wasn't as strong as her, but incredibly fast. Rin could have counter-attack now, but for some reason, her instinct told her to immediately defend her left side. It never failed her in the past, so she did as was told.

Overall, it was a right choice.

Gumi sent her multiple swings on her left side. Rin couldn't parry all the hits, so she rolled over and retreated from Gumi's range.

_'This is bad… this is really bad…' _Because from the beginning to now, she didn't even have a chance to hit back. Gumi's attack was accurate and always headed for her weakest points. Rin was barely able to make it.

The third attack, the forth attack… she dodged it out of luck.

The fifth attack, luck left her side. Gumi's sword struck her stomach. Rin lost balance, and that's her pitfall. She was hit by multiple swings which wasn't fatal but enough to make her feel dizzy. Her vision went white. She fell on her face.

"The winner is student council president!" The referee announced. All students swarmed Gumi. Rin smiled ironically. That the rule. The loser didn't get anything.

"Someone, please take me to the nurse office, please?" She called out pitifully. Her body was weary and refused to stand up.

Later, a person with pink hair came by her side. But, the person didn't come to aid her as she thought. "Rin, I have something to tell you…"

* * *

"Yo!" Rin appeared in her normal clothing with bandage all over her body.

Rinto turned his head, frowning, giving her a why-are-you-here look.

"Luki said you prepared food for me, right?" The girl tilted her head in wonder. Seeing the box in his hands, she snatched it. "Wow, so it's true!"

"Hey, that-" He started but shut up when seeing her happily munching the cake.

After a moment of silence, he spoke in a low voice, "Sorry… I couldn't keep the cake in good condition for you…"

"Nah, it's okay." She shrugged. "I understand."

"…" He turned away. A hint of a smile appeared on the corner of his mouth. "Idiot…"

* * *

**Please review! XD**


End file.
